


Silent

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [12]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee, Wetting, scared to speak up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 13: scared to speak upJohnny has to pee while in riding in a car with the other greasers but is scared to speak up about it
Series: Omovember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Silent

Johnny stared out the window while squeezing his legs together. He has had to pee this entire road trip but is afraid the other greasers will pester him about it. So he kept his mouth shut and tried to hold it as best as he could

Nobody else seemed to notice Johnny’s silence except for Ponyboy. He tapped on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Johnny, are you alright man?”

“Why are you asking?”

“You haven’t said a word the entire time we’ve been in the car. That just ain’t like you.”

Johnny got closer to Ponyboy and whispered in his ear. “The truth is Pony, I have to use the bathroom real bad.”

“How bad?” Ponyboy whispered back.

“Very bad.”

“Want to me tell Darry, he could pull over a gas station or something.”

“No, he’d be mad that I didn’t go before we got in the car.”

“So are you just planning on holding it the entire time? I don’t think that’s good for your bladder.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Alright then. Do what you want.”

Johnny continued to look out the window. He tried to not focus on this throbbing bladder.

After a few minutes Johnny started to become a bit more squirmy. It was pretty oblivious now that something was bothering him. But he tried his best not to let it show.

“Is everything alright Johnny?” Sodapop asked. He was sitting on the other side of Ponyboy.

“Y-Yrah, everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. Johnny knew he wasn’t going to make it in time. 

“Hey Ponyboy?”

“Yeah Johnny?”

Johnny whispered in his ear. “I’m not going to make it Ponyboy, I’m going to wet myself.”

“You sure you don’t want me to tell Darry?”

“Please don’t.”

“I think it’d be less embarrassing to tell him than peeing in his car.”

“I just don’t want to tell him.”

“Ok then.”

Johnny sat in his seat with his thighs closed tightly. He didn’t know how long he could go with his bladder giving out.

When he felt a squirt come out, a wave a panic struck him. He squeezed his legs together as tightly as he could.

Then another one came out. He didn’t know what to do.

“Johnny, are you sure you’re alright?” Said pop asked again.

“Soda, I lied, I’ve been needing to pee this entire time. I’ve just been to afraid to speak up about it. And now I don’t know much longer I can hold it.”

Soda reached over and put his hand of Johnny’s shoulder. “It’s ok Johnny, if you can’t hold it that’s alright.”

“Why didn’t you say anything Johnny?” Darry asked.

“I was to embarrassed to. I’m sorry.”

Darry sighed. “It’s fine Johnny.”

Johnny’s bladder than couldn’t take it anymore and started emptying. Johnny stared it horror at the wet patch that was growing on his jeans. 

The leather car seat he was sitting in started getting wet too. It then started leaking onto the floor.

Ponyboy and Soda were both staring at him as he wet himself. Both giving sympathetic looks.

Johnny looked over at him with a tear in his eye. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok Johnny. We’re almost there.”

Darry wanted to be mad at Johnny but he couldn’t get himself to, he just felt bad for the kid.

Ponyboy rubbed Johnny’s shoulder as he cried.


End file.
